


Lovers

by eternalAnomaly



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Sex, Some Fluff, but i try, gender ambiguous reader, probably ooc in some spots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalAnomaly/pseuds/eternalAnomaly
Summary: I'm not good at coming up with titles, but I swear that the story is decently written. Basically a collection of stories of romantic and/or sexual events involving the main characters of The Arcana.





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first reader insert fanfiction that I've written so I hope that you enjoy it. Feedback is appreciated.

Muriel sat on his bed in deep thought as you laid on the floor by the fire. Every so often you’d feel his eyes on you, but when you’d go to look at him, he’d turn away. You thought you could see a hint of blush on his cheeks, but you weren’t sure. Perhaps it was a trick of the light. Inanna headbutted the door open as she entered and a particularly cold breeze caused you to shiver despite the warmth of the fire. You closed your eyes as you wrapped your arms around yourself in an attempt to regain the lost warmth. Your eyes snapped back open as you felt something being draped across you. Muriel had put his cloak on you. Looking up at his face now, there’s no mistaking the blush on his face even with him turned away. You smiled warmly to yourself. He might seem scary at times, but you knew that he was just a big sweetheart. You pulled yourself to your feet and moved to sit close to him. Not quite touching. He turned and looked at you in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I just wanted to be near you,” you shrugged. You felt your face heat up as it was your turn to look away.

You heard him let out a huff before a strong arm guided you closer to his side. You closed your eyes as you relaxed against him. Breathing deeply, you could smell the faint scent of myrrh clinging to his skin. The earthy smell was slightly intoxicating to you. Slowly, you pulled yourself up enough to give Muriel a soft kiss on the cheek. He turned to look at you.

“What was that for?” he asked, blushing profusely. 

“Just wanted to kiss you,” you answered with a soft smile before continuing. “I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.”

He turned away again and let out a soft grunt. “Do what you want. I don’t care.”

You could see his blush darken nonetheless. You placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder as you pressed another kiss to his stubbly cheek. And another. And another. And another. Each kiss slightly lower than the last until you reacher his jaw. You paused and waited for any sign that he wanted you to stop. Nothing. You placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. A quiet moan slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. You looked up just in time to see him bite his lip. You kissed his neck as far down as you could with his collar in the way. You were debating on whether or not you should give him a hickey, when he pulled you into his lap and guided you into a kiss. You let out a soft moan as one of his hands tangled into your hair. You could feel his hardened member against you and involuntarily ground your hips against him. A small growl of pleasure escaped Muriel before he broke the kiss in favor of kissing at your neck. Soft, whiny moans fell from your lips as you continued grinding against him. You could feel his soft lips against your pulse and his stubble against your skin. 

“M-Muriel…” you whimpered.

He pulled back quickly and scanned your face, clearly afraid that he’d hurt you somehow. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing. It just felt really, _really_ good,” you reassured him before pulling him into a drawn out kiss. 

You smiled into the kiss as you felt Muriel relax against you. His hands found perches on your sides before he moved the two of you so that you were laying against the bed. Your arms wrapped around his collared neck. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you tried to regain the grinding from before. Everything felt different at this angle. Another whimper slipped past your lips. Your body craved more. Fortunately, Muriel understood without a single word. A strong, calloused hand slid into your pants and gently touched your aching sex. You pressed your face against his neck as you moaned. As one hand pleasured you, the other worked in an attempt to remove your shirt. In the end you helped him and flung the garment somewhere on the floor. After what felt like hours of teasing, although you knew logically that it had only been a few short moments, Muriel slid your pants down and off of you. A shiver ran through you as the cold air hit your delicate parts. He sat up and fumbled a bit as he removed his own clothes. You bit your lip as his leaking member sprung forth. He reached out towards a nearby shelf and grabbed a jar of some clear jelly-like substance before settling back between your legs. He opened the jar and scooped out some of the odd substance, spreading it onto his fingers. A single finger swirled around your entrance before sliding in smoothly. You forced yourself not to squirm at the intrusion. Muriel’s fingers were bigger than yours and it made a world of difference. The finger slid into you with ease and before you knew it, one finger had turned to two. The fingers gently stretched your insides. Having already seen Muriel’s length, you knew that you’d still need to be stretched more. At least one more finger. But he didn’t seem to be in much of a rush to get to that. Instead, he slid his fingers in a multiple different angles. You didn’t understand why until he hit a sensitive bundle of nerves, your sweet spot. You gripped his shoulders as he began rubbing that spot repeatedly. His name fell from your lips like a prayer to some unknown god. You don’t remember when he slipped in the third finger but it’s there when he slips out his fingers. You whine at the loss of the wonderful friction and wiggle your hips at Muriel. He quickly rubbed his length with the clear jelly and positioned himself at your entrance. He pressed in slowly, letting you get used to his size. You reached up and pull him into a feverish kiss. Once he had gone as far as he can into you, Muriel waited for you to adjust. A few moments passed before you rolled your hips against his, craving more. He slowly pulled out until only the tip of his member was still inside you. Then he slid back in, setting a calm, slow pace. You rolled your hips against him in time with his thrusts. Low growls of pleasure drift from Muriel as he buries his face into your neck. Your own soft moans joined the cacophony of sensual sounds once his lips left yours. You could tell by the heat pooling in your lower regions that you wouldn’t last much longer. You tried to tell Muriel but found your words lost before they could reach your lips. Fortunately, Muriel was still able to use his own voice in a coherent manner.

“Close,” he said with a slight growl.

You nodded and hoped that he understood what you were trying to say. You clung to his desperately as your release loomed ever closer. Muriel’s thrusts were becoming more ragged as he grew closer to his own completion. Finally the building pressure hit its highest point and you felt your whole body tense up as euphoric pleasure overwhelmed you. Once you regained yourself you felt Muriel slump against you, barely able to keep himself up. You gently kissed his cheek. 

“I love you, Muriel,” you purred.

“I… I love you too,” he replied softly, a faint smile on his lips.


End file.
